


Whoops.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Sexual Themes, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Ron’s gay crisis when he realizes his crush is a whole lot worse when he walks in on them masturbating.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 77





	Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes (there is smut yo)  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> A/N:  
> *post-war, reader and hp characters are around 19~20 so not very long after the war  
> **ron and hermione obv. are not a thing (but used to be)   
> **sorry if anyone is ooc ahhh  
> **Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and reader all live together at Grimauld place in the fic ok thank u  
> (also i made reader a healer in training b/c it’s the easiest job to write about ahh)   
> btw i have no rhythm and cant dance so i have no idea how to write dancing at all so please forgive me...

"Hermione," Ron said in a broken voice as he walked into the parlor, "I think I just messed up." 

The said girl raised an eyebrow at her friend and set her book to the side, "What are you talking about?" 

"Remember what I talked to you about regarding [Name]?" He asked nervously sliding onto the loveseat next to her, "I think I messed up." 

"What do you mean? Did you tell him of your feelings in the wrong way or...?" She asked clearly not understand what the redhead was trying to say.

"Geez no! I-I," He stuttered and swallowed heavily, "He must have had a two-way silencing charm on, and with my family, we never really knock before we walk into each other rooms, and I walked in on [Name]-" 

"Just get on with it Ron!" Hermione quipped, knowing full and well that he was dancing around whatever he was worried about. 

"I walked in on [Name] masturbating!" Ron shouted bright red. 

"Oh." She said, "Why is that a problem?" 

"Because! He wasn't just wanking like a bloody normal guy, no, [Name] was fucking himself on a dildo! And I walked in on it and-and I just stood there frozen-- watching! I don't think he saw or noticed me, but I think he saw me run out and slam the door behind me," Ron groaned pitifully. "He's going to hate me now! What am I going to do?" 

"Ron," Hermione started as she rubbed his back in the effort to comfort the redhead, "I'm sure he would understand that you didn't mean to walk in on him, he's not the type to blow up because of something like that. With all of us living together, something like this was bound to happen. I mean, the things I have walked in on Harry and Draco."

"I-I know," Ron sighed, but still clearly distressed, "But I know I won't be able to look at him without thinking about that for a long time." 

Hermione nodded with sympathy, "It'll be alright," She mused, "...Was it hot?" 

"Hermione!" Ron screeched, looking at the girl with shock and horror. 

She giggled and shrugged, "What? I was just curious, a girl can't ask a question anymore?"

"No, you can't! Especially about something like that!" The redhead huffed, blushing as bright as his hair. 

"Why not? I thought we were close, Ron," She said with a faux sigh, "Plus it's not like I would try to take [Name] out from under you, he's gay and I have a boyfriend." 

Ron held his head in his hands and sighed. This was the best situation because he at least now knew what you looked like under the layers of clothing you liked to wear, as well as sweaty and aroused, but it was horrible because he felt like a perv and knew he shouldn't have liked that. 

"It was really hot," Ron eventually said looking over to his best friend, "He's got an amazing arse and Merlin," He buried his head in his arms again, "He made the most amazing noises, it was so sexy and I don't think I'll ever be able to get that image out of my head." 

Hermione chuckled, "Wouldn't you want to keep the image anyway?"

Ron shot her an unimpressed look and sighed, “What am I going to do? It’s going to be so awkward looking at him.” 

“That is if he noticed you there, if not you have nothing to be worried about,” Hermione pointed out, “Plus you could just finally ask him out. Like a normal person.” 

“You know I can’t do that,” Ron mumbled. 

Hermione sighed and thought for a moment, “How about, when he’s not preoccupied,” She said with a light laugh, “As him to join us at the new club between Diagon and Knocturn? Luna’s been dying to go and I’m sure I can wrangle a few other friends to come so it doesn’t seem like a date. But, you will at least try to get to know him better while at the club?”

”...Fine, I think I can do that.” 

“Great! I’ll go floo Luna and tell her! We’ll go Friday.” She added as she quickly left the room to do just as she said. 

It was at dinner when Ron told you about the little trip that was planned. 

He was blushing red, even if he wasn’t asking you out on a date, but every time he met you [color] eyes, he saw you sprawled out on your bed. 

“I’d love to go,” You agreed easily, “Who’s all going? It’s a LGBT+ club, right? Or like they have something inclusive that they do.” You trailed off. 

“They have wristbands that they do,” Hermione started, “Pink is for people interested in women, blue for interested in men, purple for interested in both, and red for not interested at all or taken.” 

“That’s really cool,” Ron admitted, even if he was still a bit unsure about the weekend only two days away, “Did you find out if Harry and Draco could make it?” 

“No, they’re still stuck out in Romania with Charlie. But Luna is coming still, she’s bringing Ginny, Blaise and Pansy invited themselves when they found out. I think George and Angelina wanted to come, and then us of course,” Hermione answered, “But I think Luna was going to ask Neville and Padma if they wanted to come." 

"This is going to be fun!" You beamed with bright eyes. It had been far too long since everyone has gone out as a group. To say the least, you were excited. 

\- - 

The neon lights were definitely a sight to see as you approached Knockturn with Hermione. 

“Do you think everyone is here already?” You asked absently as you approached the door and you both paid the cover charge of the club and entered, not before getting your wristbands. Blue for you and red for Hermione, she and Viktor have been dating for almost a year officially since they reconnected at the annual ball in celebration of the end of the war. 

“I would like to think everyone is on time,” She sighed, only to brighten when she noticed Viktor, Ron, and Luna and Ginny sitting in a booth towards the back, “But it’s a night of fun, so we shouldn’t let time pressure us.” She finished, greeting Viktor with a kiss on the cheek as she walked up. 

Ron felt like his whole world stopped when he saw you. If he thought you were attractive before, the flashing strobe and neon lights only seemed to make you more beautiful. 

Your ripped skinny jeans seemed to show off the best parts of your legs, especially your thighs. And you were wearing a crop top with a rainbow flag across it, it didn’t leave much for the imagination about your torso. In simple terms, Ron thought you looked amazing and he wished he could just have you already. 

“Hey everyone,” You grinned as you greeted Luna and Ginny with a hug, “How’ve you been?” 

“Good,” Ginny said with her own grin, sending a sly grin to her brother. She was the only one that caught him ogling you, “How about you? You look hot.” She complimented. 

”Thanks,” You laughed, “So do you. I’ve been good. I start clinicals at St. Mungo’s in a week and I’m terrified.” 

“You’ll do fine,” Luna said, “Want to dance, Gin?” She asked, already grabbing the redhead’s hand and dragging to the moving bodies a few feet away. 

You smiled brightly at the girls went off to dance. 

“Want something to drink?” You asked Hermione as she slid into the booth with Viktor, seeing as everyone else seemed to already have gotten something to drink. 

“Sure, just a water please,” You didn’t argue with her choice of drink, and headed towards the bar. 

As soon as you were out of earshot, which didn’t take much as the music pounded around them. Hermione shot a look to Ron that made him visibly flinch. 

“You need to make a move on [Name] if you ever want a chance. Or else someone else here is going to pick him up.” She pointed out, making the Bulgarian chuckle at her fierceness. 

“Are you saying our little nurse is available?” A smooth voice said behind the curly-haired witch.

”Blaise,” Hermione smiled, “Glad you made it,” She said, giving Pansy a smile of her own and a pleasant ‘Hello’.

Ron rolled his eyes at Blaise’s words. He knew that he wouldn’t move on [Name], he had a no-no policy with friends. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t flirt with everyone. 

“I’m trying to get Ron to finally confess,” Hermione started, ignoring Ron’s horrified squawk. 

“Oh,” Pansy mused with a feral grin, looking over to where you were leaning against the bar waiting for your drinks, “Well, it looks like you’re too late.” She pointed out as a guy stepped up a bit too close to you, even if it was obvious you were leaning as far away as you could from the guy. 

“This is perfect!” Hermione beamed, “He obviously looks uncomfortable, go save him, Ron!” She said, already shoving the redhead out of the booth and towards the bar. 

Ron flushed, he couldn’t go do that. Could he? Yes, he could. You were his friend above all, even if you never returned his feelings. And now the guy was touching you thigh and Ron wanted to throw a fist into the guy’s stupid face. 

”Really,” He heard you say as he walked up, “I’m not interested, thank you, I’m flattered, but stop.” You said firmly. 

“Hey,” Ron said with a smile, making you turn to look at him with a confused look, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He said, stepping between you and the creepy guy trying to feel you up. 

Ron slid an arm around your waist and press a kiss to your cheek, “Play along,” He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. 

You smiled and Marley nodded your head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset,” You said, throwing your arms loosely around Ron’s neck. The action only seemed to accentuate your height difference. You hated how tall he was. 

“It’s ok,” Ron said as he kissed your forehead, “Ready to head back?.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” The guy butted in, only now getting over his shock of being interrupted. 

Ron scowled and pinned the man with a glare, “I’m his boyfriend who the fuck are you?” Ron countered. 

“Your wristband is blue, I didn’t know you were taken,” The man hissed at you. 

You rolled your eyes, “I told you I wasn’t interested, that should have been the end of it. A color of a wristband doesn’t give you consent to harass someone.” You grumbled. 

“Fucking tease,” The man growled, just as the bartender showed up with your drinks. 

“I think you should get lost,” The bartender said in warning, handing you back your card as well as the drinks, “If he gives you any more problems,” He trailed off, and you caught what he meant.

”Thank you,” You said and turned to Ron and gave him Hermione’s water. 

Ron took it without any complaints and the two of you started to head back to the booth. 

“Thank you,” You repeated to Ron, looking up at him through your lashes with a small smile, “I would have been interested in the guy if he didn’t get all touchy with me in the wrong ways before he even asked my name.” You shuddered. “Plus he smelled like he had already had one too many to drink, so hopefully he regrets this tomorrow.” 

“I agree,” Ron said, “And it was no problem, who wouldn’t want to act like your boyfriend and -“

Your soft giggle interrupted Ron, even if he just barely heard it over the blare of the music, “Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Oooooo,” A new voice said as you approached the booth where Viktor and Hermione still were sat, Blaise and Pansy had gone off to who knows where, “What was that we saw over at the bar,” Angelina said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She and George must of just showed up. 

Ron flushed and quickly handed Hermione her water and slid into the booth to avoid the questioning. 

Your face lit up as you saw the older witch and gave her a hug, “It’s good to see you, Angie,” You said brightly, “George keeps you too locked up at the shop.” 

“He does,” She said with her own smile, “It’s good to see you too, now what happened back there?” She asked again, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Now it was your turn to flush, “A guy was kind of harassing me so Ron came in and rescued me,” You said simply, not needing to go into details. 

“Ah but Ron kissed you, twice,” George pointed out with a wolfish grin towards his brother, “And why was that.” 

“He said he was my boyfriend so the guy would lay off, and he did.” You shrugged. Even though you tried to play it off like it was nothing, you were screaming inside at the fact everyone witnessed what happened. Not that you were ashamed of Ron or anything, the whole situation was totally cliched and embarrassing. 

Hermione grinned at you, because she saw straight through your facade, “I’m sorry that getting our drinks was such a hassle.” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” You quickly reassured the girl, “Just a little uncomfortable, which is something I have felt before. No biggie.” 

With that settled, everyone got comfortable. George and Angeline went to get something to drink and probably use this as a date time. Hermione downed her water before she coaxed Viktor with her to the dance floor for a bit. With all that, it left you and Ron next to each other in the booth. 

He waved down a waitress so he could order a beer without having to leave you alone, which you appreciated because you weren’t sure if that guy was going to pop back up as soon as Ron left. 

The two of you talked about everything and anything. You asked about his Aurora training, and if he was still going to quit to help George out at the shop. He said that he was going to finish the training because he could still use the skills taught, but when offered a job, he was going to try it out for a month, and then probably quit. 

You thought it was a good idea. It gave him some time to test his waters before looking for new horizons. 

Ron asked about your healer’s training too. Since you mentioned your clinicals coming up soon, he asked what it was about. You told him about how you would rotate with the other trainees between the different departments at St. Mungo’s and that you would be starting in the emergency room because that was where you wished to work after you were finished, but then the next week would be pediatrics and so on. 

It made you feel a bit fuzzy inside about how attentive he was being when you talked about your work because you loved it. It was truly your passion, and since the war was over, that was the only thing you’ve ever wanted to do, to make people feel better. 

“He’s still looking over at here” You whispered to Ron with a very uncomfortable shift in your posture. You and Ron had only been talking for a half hour, so not very long since you sent the guy away, but this was still weird. 

“What should we do?” Ron asked, dipping his head lower to yours to make it seem more intimate, after all, they were supposed to be boyfriends in this guy’s eyes. 

“Dance with me? Maybe that will officially throw him off,” You suggested, noticing how crowded it was starting to get as the night wore on. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want,” You cut him off. 

“Don’t finish that sentence, I would have never suggested it if it made me uncomfortable,” You said sharply, before brightening your demeanor with a smile, “Now come on boyfriend, dance with me,” You beamed as you pulled him out of the booth with you, probably now only realizing the liquor hitting your system. But it was a good buzz, nothing to hinder your hinder you taking care of yourself. 

The music was louder on the dance floor, to where you would feel the bass pumping through your feet. 

You grinned as you made your way with your ‘boyfriend’ through the dancing and grinding bodies. 

Ron seemed a bit uncomfortable as you started to sway to the beat and tried to encourage him to do so. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped short when you grabbed his hands and placed them on your hips as you turned your back to him and pressed yourself up against his chest, “Come on,” You yelled over your shoulder to him, a devious and playful look to your face, “Dance with me like you mean it. I thought you’d be a better boyfriend than that,” You chided as you rolled your hips back against him. 

Ron seemed to sober up at the action. If this was a sign to go for him to go for it, he was going to take his chance before he flew away. 

He massaged your hips a bit before he let himself explore your upper chest as you both lost yourself to the beat. 

It was hot and sweaty and everything you both didn’t know you wanted. 

Ron knew that with the way you fit against his body that he wanted you. Not just physically, but emotionally. He really had it bad for you, and if only he could voice his wishes. 

As the song changed, you turned around to wrap your arms around the taller male’s neck and gave him a somewhat shy smile, that took Ron’s breath away. 

“Is this real?” You said breathlessly, playing with the red air at the base of Ron’s neck.

Ron wasn’t sure he was hearing the hopefulness in your voice because he wanted it so badly, or if it was true. He could only pray it was true because you were beautiful, and he would be a fool to let you pass right by and out of his life. He knew that was a stupid thought because the two of you were friends before he even started having more than friendly feelings towards you, but he couldn’t help the insecurity. 

So Ron bit his lip, “Only if you want it to be,” He responded, barely being heard by you. 

You glanced down at Ron’s lips, a lingering look that Ron defiantly didn’t miss, and nodded, “I want it to be,” You replied honestly, “Please,” You added as an afterthought. 

Neither of you were too sure who leaned in first, or if you both simply met in the middle. However it happened, it was something much more than Ron could have ever imagined your first together would be. 

It was surprisingly sweet for the fact the two of you were grinding together like the horny teenagers when you were supposed to be functioning adults of society. 

Ron’s hands were traveling up to your hair as the kiss deepened, steadily becoming less sweet and innocent, and turning downright filthy. But you stopped his hands and pulled away from the kiss. 

You gave Ron a devious look as he looked at you with uncertainty, only to blush as you settled his hands on your ass. Once you were sure he wasn’t going to move his hands away, you settled your arms around his neck again, pulling him close. You never realized how big his hands were until he squeezed your ass. 

“We can talk about this later,” You started, pressed kisses against his cheek, “Want to head home?” You finished with a grin. 

”You did not just say that,” Ron groaned with how stupid he realized he was being by taking way too long to go for it. 

“I did,” You huffed out with amusement, “But seriously, we can work out all the feelings later, let’s get rid of this sexual tension I have been sensing between us since Hermione mentioned the club.” 

“Oh thank Merlin,” Ron practically growled as he sealed your lips with his again, walking you slowly back off the dance floor and hopefully spot someone to tell them you were leaving. 

Hermione caught Ron's eyes as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to actually look where he was going and pulled you along by your hand. She beamed when she saw the two of you and flashed Ron a toothy smile and two thumbs up that only made him blush. 

"You ok?" You asked when you saw the flush, smiling as he led you out of the club finally. It was too crowded for you like now, not that you were complaining when you had the opportunity to press up against Ron, but it really was an abundance of people. 

"'Course," He said easily, "Want to apparate?" He asked, easily pulling you back in when you both were fully outside stepped outside. 

"Yeah, want to do the honors?" 

As soon as you were back at Grimmauld, your hands were all over each other once more. 

Ron groaned loudly in your mouth as you grabbed his steadily growing length through his pants, slowly rubbing it to hardness. 

A gasp left you as Ron quickly hefted you up and made you wrap your legs around his middle. You guessed auror training was helping him in more ways than just combat. 

"Your room or mine," He asked as he headed for the stairs, he lips leaving hot kisses on your neck that distracted you more than anything. 

"Mine," You said as he started worrying a bruise on your neck, "I have condoms and lube." 

Ron nodded and headed past his room towards yours. He opened the door with little difficulty, kicking the door shut with his foot before he set you back down on your feet. 

Both of you started kicking off your shoes and shedding your shirts and jeans. Ron locked and placed a silencing charm over the room before he walked towards you with a predatory glint to his eyes. 

You walked backward towards your bed, sitting when the back of your legs hit the mattress and scooted back as he pressed forward. You didn't even try to hide the fact you glanced down at his crotch to find his briefs did little to the imagination as the tent and small wet patch gave away Ron completely. Not that you were any different. Your briefs had stars on them and Ron's were black, but that was the only difference. 

You were expecting another kiss when he crawled over you and caged you in, but what you got made you moan in surprise. 

Ron slipped his hands inside your pants and slowly encircled your length, pulling on it loosely as he laved and nipped at your nipples. 

Another moan slipped passed your lips as he bit your slightly puffy nipple before you came to your senses, "How far have you gone?"

"Hm?" Ron hummed as he sat up and looked at you in confusion, until he understood when you were asking, "I'm not a virgin," He started and bit his lip as he looked away a bit flushed, "But I've never gone all the way with a guy." 

You smiled at his slight embarrassment and pulled him down to kiss him sweetly, "It's ok, I just wanted to know so I knew what we were working with. I'll help you, ok?" 

Ron nodded, kissing you again and leaned back, "Where are your condoms and lube?"

"Nightstand," You said gesturing to your right, "Bottom drawer." 

Ron nodded and rolled off the bed to fetch said items as you wiggled out of your underwear and waited for his return; Ron also shed his briefs as he opened the drawer. 

The redhead blushed as bright as his hair as he spotted the same dildo he caught you using in the drawer, next to the lube and a mostly full box of condoms. 

He quickly grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube and settled back on the bed in front of you. 

"How do you want to do this?" He asked. 

"I prefer bottom," You said bluntly, and Ron tried not to picture the way you look when you fucked yourself on that toy, "If that's ok with you," You added hastily, to which Ron nodded a bit too enthusiastically; it made you grin at the innocence of it. "Ok, good. As much as I would love to teach you everything I know, I really want you inside me as soon as possible, so we'll do that next time." You said as you took the items from Ron's grasp and made the male lay back against the pillows. 

Ron's heart gave a little flutter at the fact you were already thinking about 'next time', and that you really were wanting more than just a one-off with him. 

A yell of surprise came from Ron as you boldly licked a stripe up his hard length. 

Ron wasn't sure he was turned on or slightly scared of the devious look in your eye as you popped open the bottle of lube and dribbled some on your fingers. 

"I didn't want you to feel left out as I prepare myself," You said simply, leaning forward to brace your non-dominant hand on his thigh and reached the other behind you to prod at your hole. 

"You don't-" 

"I want to," You said sharply, shutting Ron up promptly, "I want to, so don't worry. Plus I've been told I'm rather good at it." You added with a grin as you brought the tip into your mouth to suckle on the squishy flesh. 

You sighed as you started working one and quickly two fingers in and out of your hole. 

Ron settled a hand on the top of your head, not grabbing your hair, merely resting it there as you kissed up and down his shaft a bit before you took him back into your mouth, taking more and more in as you bobbed your head. 

"Fuck," Ron sighed and gave in and gripped your hair tightly to which you hummed in agreement, now working three fingers in, slowly spreading them to prepare yourself faster. 

You worked your tongue against him with every lift of your head, even if it made the most obscene noises. But nothing compared to the pants and soft groans coming from Ron. It filled you with pride that you were the one making him feel good. 

"[Name]," He groaned, tugging on your hair a bit as he felt his length brush the back of your throat, his other hand was gripping the duvet beneath him. He honestly didn't think you would be able to fit him all the way in your mouth, but you did. 

And the image you made. Lips swollen and spread around his cock, eyes blown wide with lust. It was beautiful and he would now be able to die happy. 

You gagged a bit as you tried to go a bit further, even if your nose brushed the neatly groomed at the base of his cock. So you pulled off and deemed yourself adequately prepared. 

You wiped your lips of saliva and precum as you grabbed the condom and lube again, ripping open the foil to roll it on Ron. 

"I can do that," Ron said quickly, his mind was a bit fuzzy from the blowjob and wasn't working quite as fast as it should be. But you were already rolling it down the flushed and straining length. 

You smiled at him as you the poured more lube on your hand to slick him up, "Ready? I'm gonna ride you," You said as you straddled his legs and reached behind you to line him up with your hole. 

Ron only nodded and settled his hands on your hips to steady you as you pressed down. 

You hissed as Ron moaned and dropped his head against your shoulder, you figured you just barely prepared yourself enough, as it didn't hurt as your arse sat flushed against his hips, but you felt the stretch with every inch you took in. 

You gave Ron no warning as you gripped his shoulder and lifted yourself back up and snapped your hips back down, getting a startled moan from the wizard. 

Ron's nails dug into your hips as you moved, not that you minded. You liked reminders left behind by lovers. 

You started a fast pace of moving your hips up and down, almost bouncing on top of him, and started to realize how loud you were being. You were moaning with every fall of your hips, loving the way he felt inside of you, and knew you could come untouched if you really tried. 

You were steadily losing yourself to the passion and pure lust from being with Ron, after all the sexual tension and just wanting him so bad. It was nice. 

"Fuck, [Name]," Ron groaned, "You feel amazing, you're so beautiful," He babbled a bit breathlessly, "I don't know why we took so long to do this." 

"I don't know why either," You laughed and yelped as Ron suddenly sat up a bit more and wrapped his arms around your middle and without pulling out, laid you back on the bed. "What are you-?" 

"Taking care of you," Ron said simply as he started to snap his hips, pushing in at a different angle than from riding him, letting him hit your prostate head on, making you see stars. Noticing the shudder that wracked your body, he grinned, "That's what I wanted," He beamed as he gripped the back of your right knee and spread it your legs a bit as he grabbed his length. 

You moaned at the sensation. The now nearly constant stimulation of your prostate and his hand wrapped around your length made slowly start to lose your mind. 

"I-I'm so close," You moaned and let your head fall back, it felt so good. The way he felt inside you and his hands on you, it was heavenly, "R-Ron," You managed to choke out as you arched your back before your orgasm took you by surprise. 

Your vision went white and you barely noticed Ron letting go of your length in favor to grip your other leg to hike it up on his hip and sped up in chase of his own climax, which didn't take long. 

He moaned a garbled version of your name as he spilled himself inside you, well, in the condom, but you still felt it. 

Ron pulled out after a moment, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash bin beside your bed before he slumped on the bed, easily pulling you towards him. 

You whined a bit, "I am gross and have cum all over me," You said, but Ron merely summoned his wand from where it was discarded after he put the silencing charm to clean you. "Thank you," You said afterward and now easily snuggled up against the redhead. 

Ron kissed your temple before moving the bottle of lube to the nightstand and helped you move under the covers, not bothering with putting back on your briefs or clothing. 

"We'll talk about this tomorrow?" Ron asked as he noticed you starting to doze. 

You smiled sleepily, "'Course. You like me, I like you, it will be an easy task." Ron blushed and you giggled, "Now go to bed. I want another round in the morning before we dish out our feelings." 

With one last shared kiss, Ron finally relented and settled in to sleep. 

\- - 

bonus / extra scene 

\- - 

”I know you walked in on me masturbating that day,” You mused as your lazily flipped through your healer’s guide. 

Ron sputtered and choked on the tea he was drinking, the freckles on his face were hidden by how red his face was, “What?!” He screeched, making you laugh hysterically. 

Once you got ahold of yourself, you closed your book and slipped into the redhead’s lap and smiled fondly down at the wizard, “Yeah, I knew you had a thing for me for a bit and kind of wanted you to make a move, but I still ended up making the first move.” 

“How did you make the first move?” Ron immediately asked, ignoring and noting that he’d ask you how you knew he liked him as he automatically settled his hands on your hips. 

You gave him a pointed look as you ground your hips slowly down against his. 

“Oh,” He breathed, “The club, the dance,” He flushed again. 

You laughed and pressed a kiss on his nose, "It's ok, I'm glad we eventually came together." 

Just as Ron was about to respond, there was a thud and a clearing of someone's throat. 

"This," Harry started, "Was certainly not something I was expecting to come home to." He grinned as Ron blushed brightly and avoided his best friend's gaze. 

"Welcome back, Harry," You beamed, "Where's Draco?" You asked when you noticed the lack of the blond. 

"He wanted to see Narcissa before he came home, now when did this happen?" He demanded as he sat down on the loveseat across from where you still sat in Ron's lap. 

"Three and a half weeks ago," You said with a bright smile, "You and Draco were being held up with dragons, and Ron walked in on me masturbating and the sexual tension only rose until we finally came together," Ron wouldn't stop blushing and it made you grin wider, "Both figuratively and literally." 

Harry burst out laughing at your words, he could totally picture it and he really wished he was there to see how it all happened, "I'm happy for you guys," He said honestly, "And how do you guys feel about it so far?"

"Pretty good," Ron finally decided to talk, "Mum has it in her head that she's going to be planning our wedding at any moment," He said as he scratched his neck awkwardly, "She's become more smothering now that we're together." 

"I can see that," Harry said as he stood and picked his bag back up, "I just better be your best man or I won't give you my blessing," He said seriously and he placed his hand over his heart as if it were an oath. 

"Shut up and go unpack," Ron barked with another furious blush. 

Harry simply left with a bubbling laugh, and you couldn't help but giggle as well. 

"He has a point, he should be your best man and Hermione can be my best wo-man," You chimed with a smile. 

Ron groaned and dropped his head onto your shoulder, "I'm pretty sure I love you, but wedding bells are too soon." 

"You smiled sweetly, even if he couldn't see it, and played with the hairs at the base of his neck, "Of course it's too soon, but I like the thought if you're ok with that." 

"...Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @ren_writes  
> Aye


End file.
